Old Friends, New Enemies
by vegea
Summary: Set about 8 years after the Winter war. A new group of graduates from the Shinigami Academy find themselves stuck in the middle of multiple disappearances in the Soul society and rise of a new enemy.
1. Final Exam

I don't own Bleach. This story was made after a Dungeon and Dragons game we played based on the Bleach anime. All the OCs belong to either me or my friends.

"speech"

_Thought_

~~~~ change in character POV

Enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ch.1 _ Final Exam~~~~_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This will be your final assignment in the academy," instructor Reza Shidobo explained walking in front of her soon to graduate class of students. "You have been training together for the last two years. I expect you all to come back alive," she added with a hint of venom in her voice. She started from the left side of her students looking over them from head to toe. They all were as stoic as possible except for one, Kyton.

The young lad shook visibly. He was always nervous before any assignment, but he was one of the best kido user she ever saw as well as a gifted healer. Standing in front of her was by far her strongest student. Kuto Mizura. Standing easily over seven feet tall with flaming red hair and built of pure muscle. Next to him was Kai Gino. A young fairly handsome black man. He showed talent with a blade but was more proficient in kido and strategy forming Next in the lineup was Fiona Yashibu. A very attractive woman in her own right but was always showing it off. She wore her top open at all times showing her armor underneath, a chain link vest that went down to above her navel. She was a skilled fighter but tended to perform more than fight. Next was Kyton Lazori. He was a small boy, not more than a few inches taller than five foot. His shouldered black hair messily hung in his face blocking his eyes, but she knew he was looking away from her avoiding eye contact as much as possible. Last in the lineup was a first in her time of being a shinigami instructor, Hart Sheppard, a bount. After the bount invasion to the Soul Society years back some bouts came out of hiding. They were welcomed to live in the Rukon districts. Hart was a skilled fighter and his doll Snyder was fierce.

"This assignment will be your first to the world of the living and the first where you will be facing real Hollows," Reza stated taking her place in front of the class, "If any of you wish to back out do so now. This will be a true test of your skills. You fail here you die." None of the student stepped away. "Well then let us go then," she said with a slight wicked grin as she turned and walked through the Sinkimo gate, her class close behind.

As they stepped out of the Dongi precipice into the world of the living they were standing in the middle of a city street. Large two to three story office building on both sides. "Well then I will leave this to you all. The Hollows should appear soon. Others are surrounding the area holding a barrier up to keep them in the area and to destroy any that try to escape," Reza turned her head to face her students. With a devilish grin on her lips, "Good luck," and with those last words she disappeared to monitor them from a distance.

"Alright then let's go find those hollows!" Kuto shouted raising his sword over his head beginning to walk down the road. Kyton looked through his bangs at the exited giant as he stomped down the pavement shouting more to unseen enemies. _I don't see why he so exited these aren't dummies we could get hurt._ Kyton walked in the back of the group between Hart and Fiona as Kia and Kuto took the lead.

"You seem more exited then normal Kuto," Kia laughed watching his friend excitedly swing his sword around in the air.

"Of course! I'm done with fighting those fake hollows that sensei kept having us fight. Now it's time for some real action," Kuto yelled loudly with a wide smile crossing his face. Kyton continued the walk slowly behind then two with his head down. _It seems almost like he doesn't understand the gravity of this mission._

"Kyton are you alright," Fiona softly said nearly making Kyton jump out his skin.

"Y-y-yeah I'm O.K. just a little nervous. You know live hollow and all," Kyton replied with a weak laugh.

"There's nothing to worry about. Just do everything we trained, and if anyone gets hurt we have you. We'll be fine," she said smiling sweetly placing her hand on his shoulder. _Right everything we trained, and as long as I'm here no one will die. Die_ Kyton could not keep that last thought out of his mind. What if he failed? What if he froze up? What if he was the one that... No he wouldn't let those thoughts enter his head anymore he was going to do his job here and make sure everyone came back. Alive.

Please review and Ch. 2 will be up soon. Thanks.


	2. Test of Skill

I said the second chapter would be quick lol. Hope you enjoy and of course leave reviews. Thanks Enjoy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ch. 2 Test of Skill~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_This is boring the bait should of drawn tons of hollows here by now,_ Kia thought walking down the street feeling out any spiritual pressure that stood out. All he felt was the small amount that came from the sleeping humans that were in the area when the barrier erected. The kido used to maintain the barrier placed all the humans in the area into a deep sleep and lowing what spirit pressure they had to keep them out of sight of the hollows. A twinge occurred in his mind as a moderately high pressure came from their front, "Finally time for some fun."

"Right, let's go!," Kuto screamed running towards the spiritual pressure his heavy steps leaving scares in the pavement. The rest of the squad quickly followed the giant.

"Finally there they are," Kuto said back to his team as he began walking toward the insect like hollows that crowded in the street. They all moved into open positions ready to charge towards the enemy. There were four large hollows that looked like giant coach roaches with elongated bodies, large human looking masks, and bladed hooked arms. Kuto ran towards the nearest hollow raising his sword over his head, "Roar Leo," and the katana glowed bright and grew into a five and a half foot falchion with three jewels on the hilt of the blade. He let the blade come down hard as he continued his run. The blade was caught by one of the arms of the hollow deflecting it to the side. _ This will be more fun than I thought._ The creature then opened its large mouth dislocating the jaw line on the mask it wore and bit down toward Kuto. "I won't be eaten by the likes of you," he exclaimed raising his sword slicing through the hollows neck slicing the hollows head off. Before the head hit the ground the hollow began to ash and disappear.

"Come on Kyton this one is ours," Hart yelled as he ran past Kyton patting his shoulder. Kyton ran behind him keeping a small distance between the two of them. Once close to ten feet from the hollow Hart jumps into the air and extended his arm landing a hard square punch between the creatures eyes. The mask cracked in the area that was struck. "Now Kyton!" Hart yelled behind him.

"Right," Kyton nodded and raised his hands, "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado thirty-one Shakkaho!." A red orb formed in Kyton's hands sparking with fierce energy then shot from his palms towards the hollow. The blast landed into the hollows side taking a large chunk of the monsters exoskeleton off exposing the softer under layer of the hollows body.

"Now to finish this. Zeige Dich Snyder!," Hart commanded releasing the power in the seal hanging from his belt. Rising out of the swirl of dark energy was what appeared to be death itself. A flowing black cloak covered the figure underneath. He held a large menacing scythe blade holstered over his right shoulder held by a boney partial flesh covered hand. "Now let's end this poor creature life. Go Snyder," Hart commanded once more.

"No problem this won't take long," the doll said in a hiss of a whisper and moved over to the exposed side of the exposed side of the hollow in a flash. It then raised the scythe over it head and brought the blade down on the exposed inner layer of the hollow. The blade sliced into the hollow eviscerating the creature. As this attack from the side occurred Hart moved in front of the hollow and landed another hard punch to the monster mask. The hollowed glowed brightly from its wounds and exploded from the force of the attack.

"Well that means the last two are ours, right Kia," Fiona said with a smirk.

"Seems so," Kia commented moving quickly to the hollow in front of him as Fiona did the same with hers. "Extend Zydrate," Kia commanded and his katana extended into a long spear with a blue tipped point of either end.

"Dance Luna," Fiona commanded her zanpakuto burst into a cascade of rose pedals and the sword formed into a five foot long great sword. She then ran in-between the two hollows and spun in a quick circle with her blade extended slicing into the hollows legs and sending large quantity of pedals flying into the air.

"My turn," Kia yelled jumping above the hollows landing between them and quickly stuck the ends of his spear into each of the hollows necks. A bright blue energy moved from the point of the spear and into the hollows. The monsters then screamed as the energy erupted from their wound in bright blue flames encasing their bodies and burning them till nothing was left.

"That was impressive," Reza said as she jumped from one of the nearby balconies to the street below. The team all went to the position of attention in front of their sensei. "Now let's head back and evaluate you performance," she said turning to open a sinkimo gate when a very large spiritual pressure came from the west, outside of the barrier.

"Sensei, what is that," Kyton asked a very worried expression crossing his face.

"I don't know but we need to go check it out let's move," Reza ordered jumping into the air to the rooftops running quickly towards the source of the pressure. Her students right behind her.


End file.
